A new baby in town
by MayztheKiller
Summary: America is staying with England and there not getting along until they find a baby, will this change there relationship? hope you like :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first USUK EVER and first time really writing a story too '-.- so please forgive me if I made mistakes **

**This is a story about England and America finding a baby and when they have to be parents to the baby they start seeing the other side of each other a side they like. **

"America! Don't leave your fatty leftover's sitting on the table! I don't care what you do in your house but this is my house and you follow_** my**_ rules!" England said angrily while throwing the greasy rappers into the trash bin. 'That stupid boy, why does he never listen to me' he thought while starting to whip the table after his rude guest 'if he wasn't my guest in my house I'd shove my foot up his-'

"Hey! There could have still been eatable food in the rappers!" the tall dirty blonde said cutting England off his thought.

"I don't care and nothing could have been left unless you licked the rappers idiot" the smaller one hissed.

"That's so mean! I'm your guest you're meant to rub my feet and give me hot milk with tiny marshmallows that I love!"

"Of course of course I will… WHEN BLOODY PIGS FLY!" he shouted while throwing the dish cloth at him.

This was just another day; America came for a one week work visit that turned into 2 weeks. This happened when he found out that his good gray _out of his world_ friend Tony that was still a way visiting his home planet for a while. He couldn't bare going back home alone, watching scary movies all by himself and hiding under the bed covers all night, only person he could think of staying with was England. He knew England may complain and moan about him coming randomly without any warning but he never turns America a way to his guest room so 'he must be lonely too' America always thought.

After there little spat at lunch time America was bored of his arse as usual. He just lied on the floor, flicking though the channels aren't as much fun as you think when all you can find is old episodes of TV shows that America has already seen but are strangely new in Britain, America chuckled at the thought of ringing up England in the middle of the night and telling him what happens in his weekly soaps.

"He'd be so annoyed…" he whispered to himself with a wide grin.

England lifted his head from his favourite book raising a eye brow "pardon?"

"Oh nothing..." he moaned out while turning onto his back "England I'm bored…"

The older man rolled his eyes at them words and continued flicking through the pages "Stop acting childish and entertain your self."

The taller male just glared at him and let out a huff "I I'm not childish, I'm just bored." He said sitting up hugging a pillow close to his chest, eyes fixed onto England.

"Oh please I'm surprised you can even look after yourself or that you're even alive"

"That's so mean! You're meant to be a gentleman!" he spat out standing to his feet, fingers tightened into a fist.

England lifted his eyes and just stared at him, a moment of silence, both of them were trying to stare each other out… America getting even _more _bored broke first and fell to his knees in defect.

"Look America if your so bored why don't you-" England started before being cut off by the door bell, he sighed and slowly stood up "I'll get it." clearly not wanting too.

America sat there hugging the large pillow again, he thought that this would be a perfect chance to show England up that he's not a child, even though it's the door but it's a start! "NO! I'll get it!" he shot up quickly running passed the older male almost knocking him over.

"America! What is wrong with you!" stumbling to the side trying to hold a steady frame with a shocked look on his face.

"Because I can do whatever I want! And better then you!" America said putting his hand on the door knob.

"And that means you can open the door better? For heaven sake how stupid are you?" he said meeting the taller male at the door.

America ignoring him opened the door and looked out, no one was there, he looks left then right, no one was there only some bees flying round England's rose bushes "that's weird? Maybe it was some kid playing a prank?"

"Then this is one disturbing prank then…" the small blonde said with his eyes narrowed to the door step.

America looks over at England "huh? What are you on about?" he followed his eyes to the door step, his eyes widened.

There sitting was a small wooden basket with pink ribbons round the sides, it had a handle over the top so clearly someone must have knocked on the door and left it then they've made a quick escape, some noises started coming from the closed basket and slightly started to move back and forth.

There was a note pinned to the side.

England leaned over and grabbed the note and looked at it

'_Please kind stranger I'm a poor mother and I can not look after my dear baby anymore, she would be better off without me and having a better life, please help her and let her know I love her very much, her name is Emily, Thank you'_

England eyes widened "Emily? … Baby?" They both looked at each other and then at the basket, wondering which one of them would open it first.

**End of chapter 1, sorry that there so short I'll try to make the next chapter longer **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again ok chapter 2 Yay! Again please forgive me for spelling mistakes… its so late right now but I wanted to finish it lol HOPE YOU LIKE and please leave reviews so I know what you think. **

"um so… s-should we open it?" the American shakily said still staring at the old wooden basket.

"Y-yeah we can't just leave it there, some wild animals might get at it" the older man agreed while bending over and slowly opening the lid.

In side the basket was a baby… a baby girl she didn't look very old maybe 5 months, she had black little hairs on her head, with rosy cheeks. She was wrapped in an old pink blanket.

"Aw… it's a little baby!" America said bending over while a smile grew across his face "let's keep it!"

"Are you kidding!" England shouted looking at the other "we can't keep her we don't have any thing to feed her or anywhere she can sleep…. NOTHING!"

The younger male gave him the puppy dog eyes "b-but England… she's so cute we can't just leave her… and I'm a hero and she needs to be saved and protected!"

All England could do was rolling his eyes at the overly big headed American "fine…" he sighed narrowing his eyes down at Emily.

"YAY!" the taller male cheered while lifting up the little baby "You hear that we're going to keep you!"

Emily started opening her eyes slowly, spotting America, her eyes widened as she stared at the unknown stranger.

The cheery American looked back, a bigger smile growing across his face "hello there sleepily head" he whispered calmly.

The little girl just stared at the jolly American; tears started forming in her eyes and soon formed into tears.

"AH! Turn her off! Turn her off!" America shouted quickly holding the crying baby to the English man.

"it was probably your disgusting breath that did it" he said taking baby Emily cuddling her in his arms calming her down "shh… its ok" kisses her head lightly.

America just watched and felt warmth building up inside, England was acting so sweet and gently… he was actually not being annoying or mean just like the old days when America was a child again. He missed England being so gently; at that moment he really thought that England could actually be likeable.

"Did the fat smelly American upset you sweetie?"

And he just messed it up..

America glared at him "let me hold her again, I won't make her cry this time!"

"Fine, be careful this time" he sighed holding over Emily carefully.

"I will!" he cheered as he took her again, trying to be gentle and careful.

But sadly that didn't work; Emily started tearing up again feeling really uncomfortable in his arms.

"Aw no! Please don't! Not again!"

The smaller male rolled his eyes taking Emily back from the panicking American "looks like you're not a baby person America"

"But I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"You must be holding her wrong idiot."

"Show me!" America said while holding arms out for the baby again.

"Fine but if she starts crying again you calm her down" he sighed as he held Emily back over into the Americans arms.

The awkward American held the little infant in his arms again still having some problems.

"Here you holding her wrong, you have to hold her head you git"

"Well sorry this is my first time" the younger male said as he put his hand underneath the little girls head.

"No hold it higher" England said as put his hand against the Americans pushing Emily's head up slightly higher "like that"

America jumped a bit feeling the Englishman's cold hand against his own, the feeling of his hand made him slightly blush.

"There you go see that wasn't so-"

"I CAN DO IT NOW!" the American shouted cutting off England and pulling back making his hand be removed from his.

The older male was slightly shocked and confused at his action, but just shook his head "Fine I don't know what goes on in your head" he sighed as he walked off into the sitting room.

It wasn't that America didn't like England helping him it was that he was being to gentle and nice, it made America feel weird inside…

'Maybe it was some bad French fry's I ate' he thought as he soon followed soon after the small blonde.


End file.
